


Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://kit84.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kit84.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kit84</b>, who suggested I write about a break up... *g*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [](http://kit84.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kit84.livejournal.com/)**kit84** , who suggested I write about a break up... *g*

Title: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: Hermione/Ron  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Break  
Author's Notes: Dedicated to [](http://kit84.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kit84.livejournal.com/)**kit84** , who suggested I write about a break up... *g*  
Warnings: Suggestion of Mpreg.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

~

“So, it was good we broke up,” Harry finished.

Hermione patted Harry’s hand. “This has been hard on you, hasn’t it?”

He nodded. “Do you think Ron will understand?”

“Ron’ll be fine,” Hermione predicted. “Just tell him.”

When Ron walked in and Harry explained his predicament, he was very understanding. Harry left with a lighter heart.

Flooing home, he fell into strong arms.

“How did it go?”

Harry smiled. “When I told them I was pregnant, they understood. And Ron finally forgave me for breaking up with Ginny.”

Draco relaxed. “About time. So, did you tell them we’re having twins?”

~


End file.
